Small form factor and mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a compact gaming console, mobile phone, tablet computer, or other computing device to play games, interact with media content, check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. One challenge that faces developers of computing devices is efficient power management and extension of battery life, particularly for small devices.